Coppertop Again: Alternate Ending
by Xmastreelites
Summary: I wrote this ending first and then scrapped it for a more tidy, loose ends tied up finish. But it could've gone like this. Randy/Sheamus/Punk slash
1. Chapter 1

_Randy watched Punk move towards Sheamus' bindings. "Don't you dare Punk," Randy warned him. Punk had his hand on one the cords. Sheamus was watching and hoping Punk would let him go. _

"What's next Randy? Are you going to beat him with a belt? Are you going to leave welts like you did on me?"

Sheamus realized instantly that the mark he'd found on Punk the night before was one of those welts. There were more?

"I told you I was sorry," Randy became meeker and quieter. "You said that you forgave me."

"I do forgive you but you let yourself get right back in that place. You made him bleed and you seem proud of it. We choked him out, fucked him, punched him, and made him bleed. What else Randy? Enough." Punk worked the cord on Sheamus' right arm and let it go free. Randy moved for the left and freed it as well.

Sheamus pulled his arms in tight across his chest and closed his eyes. Randy gave Punk a look acknowledging things had gone too far. Randy went to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket. He draped it across Sheamus and squeezed up beside him. Punk was against him on the other side. Randy took Sheamus' hand and held it tightly while Punk stroked his hair from his forehead.

"Sheamus?" Randy whispered. "Hey, we didn't mean to really hurt you. Are you okay?"

Sheamus nodded but didn't open his eyes. Randy felt guilty and hugged himself close to Sheamus, stroking his arm. Punk was close to him too, rubbing his chest lightly. "You know we both care about you."

"We do," Randy added. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't want to hurt you so bad sometimes. It's things about you that make me crazy. It's why I hurt Punk," his voice became low when he mentioned Punk. He continued, his voice becoming soft and sexy, "I sure don't want to hurt you right now."

Randy slipped his hand to Sheamus' cock, which had no life in it at all. He stroked gently and got him hard. Punk was kissing down his abs. Punk went down gently on the head of Sheamus' cock, making him jerk underneath him, coming back to life. Moans escaped his lips and he pushed up into Punk's mouth. Randy was there and pulled Punk away, his mouth taking Sheamus in deeply.

Punk moved to Sheamus' lips and kissed him hard, his tongue sliding against Sheamus'. He kissed down his neck, making Sheamus moan. He loved it. Punk went back down his body, planting kisses along the way. He pushed Randy out of the way and started sucking Sheamus' cock with vigor. Sheamus was rising off the bed and pumping into Punk's mouth. He was getting close. Randy suddenly pushed Punk away and sucked Sheamus fast. Sheamus started pumping up hard and came in Randy's mouth. Randy pulled away and swallowed, looking at Punk who was annoyed that Randy had moved in and stolen the finale.

Having Randy and Punk fight over who got to swallow his cum seemed unbelievable to Sheamus.

Both lay back beside Sheamus, flanking him.


	2. Chapter 2

Punk kissed his lips and ran his hands through his hair. Randy kissed his chest and ran his hand across his pale abs. Punk kissed him deeper and Sheamus returned the kiss. Punk laid his head on his shoulder and Randy laid his head on his other shoulder.

As both lay against him, comforting him, protecting him and pleasing him, Sheamus opened his eyes. He looked up to the ceiling and his blue-grey eyes began to sparkle. Slowly, a sly smile spread on his lips. Wasn't he right back where he wanted to be?

Sheamus found himself once again with both of his boyfriends. He thought of how he'd played on the sympathy of Randy and Punk and only three words came to his mind…

"So damn easy."

_Ya get nothin' for nothin'_

_If that's what ya do_

_Turn around bitch I got a use for you_

_Besides you ain't got nothin' better to do_

_And I'm bored_

_It's so easy, easy_

_When everybody's tryin' to please me baby_

_It's so easy, easy_

_When everybody's tryin' to please me_

_It's so easy_

_So fuckin' easy_

_It's so easy_

_So damn easy_

_It's so easy_

_Yea_

_- "It's So Easy", Guns N Roses _

Story Status: Complete


End file.
